Miraculous Ladybug 3-Wings
by Josh Seragaki
Summary: Lucy Agreste is born. As Lucy grows up, she is gifted with the power of a Miraculous like her mother and father, but this power is stronger than theirs. Her power catches Loup Blanc's attention, and Hawk Moth escapes from prison. He teams up, once again, with Loup Blanc, and kidnap Lucy to use her power for their evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, I really wish you'd get down from there before you fall!" Marinette crossed her arms at her daughter who sat on the railing of the balcony, ignoring the fact that she was close to falling. "I'm not going to fall. I'm fine." She sighed at her reckless child, then shook her head. "Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Lucy ignored her mother's words and pulled her headphones over her head, pretending to listen to music. Marinette left Lucy alone and entered the house.

"Are you coming with me?" Chat Noir asked, placing a kiss upon Marinette's hand. Marinette pulled her hand away and poked Chat's nose. "You know I will."

Lucy's attention was immediately directed to her parents after Marinette had transformed into Ladybug. "You guys aren't leaving, are you?" She asked, running up to her parents. The two looked at each other, then back at their 9 year old daughter. "Take me with you." "Well, Lucy…" Ladybug kneeled down on one knee and said "It's dangerous out there. I'm going to need you to stay here again and look after the house while we're gone. Okay?" Lucy lowered her head and looked away with a sigh. "Fine." Ladybug stood up and headed out to the balcony, then jumped from the balcony onto another building and began heading to where the crime was happening. Chat Noir started to follow her, but Lucy ran after him. "Be careful." Chat chuckled and ruffled Lucy's long, blond hair that matched with his. "Don't worry. We're professionals." "Can I be a professional like you?" "We'll see. Just train hard each day, okay?" Lucy smiled at her dad, then watched him jump from the balcony then run across the rooftops of the buildings with Ladybug.

Lucy leaned on the railing with a sigh as she stared up at the night sky above her. "I wish I could be like my mom and dad…with Miraculous superpowers and be able to save Paris…That'd be amazing…"

She turned around and dragged her feet with sorrow into the house, and closed the glass balcony doors behind her. She stopped with shock after hearing something land on the balcony outside just as she took a step. Quickly, Lucy opened the doors and ran out to the balcony, looking around for whatever she had heard. She looked down below her on the ground, and noticed a silver swan pendant by her feet. She picked it up and gazed down at it for a moment with her sparkling blue eyes. "Wow…Where did this come from?" Lucy lifted her head and looked around at the sky to see if anything was above, but there was nothing. It just fell from the sky, somehow. She giggled with delight and locked the necklace around her neck. Suddenly, the pendant began to glow a little, but she didn't notice it.

* * *

Lucy made her way upstairs and down the hall to her bedroom. After she closed the door behind her, she shrieked with shock after noticing a small, white swan resting on her bed, out of nowhere. The swan lifted it's head and stared at Lucy, then jumped off the bed and waddled towards her. Lucy stuttered as she backed away from the bird. "Are you Lucy Marie Agreste?" The swan spoke! "Y-You talk!" Lucy shouted. "Are you Lucy Marie Agreste?" "Y-Yes. I am! That's me! Lucy Marie Agreste!"

The swan flapped it's wings after hearing this. "I see you've received your Miraculous! Congratulations!" "Wha-What!? But, mom and dad said I wouldn't get my Miraculous until I was old enough!" "There is no certain age for obtaining your Miraculous. It's there when it's there, and you…were gifted with the name of ' _Cygne Blanc'_. That's French for ' _White Swan'_." "White Swan…? So…I have powers?!" "Not quite yet. It will take a while for you to fully obtain them. I am your guardian." "What's your name?"

"Wings. My name is Wings. It's a pleasure to serve you as my master." "Master? Who was your last one?" "My last master died several centuries ago. She was the goddess of light with the same name as yours. She was very beautiful, and she protected Egypt along with Ladybug and Chat Noir." "You mean, my parents knew her?" "Not the current Ladybug and Chat Noir. This takes place in Ancient Egypt." "Egypt!? Wow." "The Miraculous are passed down through each and every generations…But it has been thousands of years since the last White Swan was born. I am honored to meet you, White Swan…" The Swan dipped her head and spread her wings with respect. "Lucy." Lucy said with a smile. "Call me Lucy." "As you wish…Lucy."

"Hey, am I unable to tell my parents about you?" "I would wait until they come back. They are gone, are they not?" "Yeah, they're busy saving Paris again." "Hm. I sense depression in your heart. Do you not enjoy the fact that your parents have Miraculous Powers?" "No…it's not that…" Lucy sat down on her bed and sighed. "I don't see them that often. I mean, they're around a lot, but when something happens, they always leave to save Paris. It's like they care more about the city than me…" Wings stared at Lucy for a moment, then jumped onto the bed and sat on her lap. "Do not fret, Lucy. For I will be here with you, until the time comes to an end." She smiled at Wings and gently stroked her feathers from her head, down her neck, and down her back.

"Thanks, Wings."


	2. Chapter 2

"You just don't give up, do you…?" Ladybug wiped the blood off her mouth as she glared at her enemy that stood before her and Chat Noir. The man smirked and said "Face it. You can't defeat me. Not without Hawk Moth by your side." "We don't need him!" Chat Noir shouted, clenching his fists. "If you think we'd need to rely on someone like him, you're dead wrong!" Ladybug looked over at Chat and could tell that he hated Hawk Moth from the bottom of his heart. "Chat, he's right-" "No, he's not!" Chat cut her off and pulled his staff out in front of him. "I'd rather die than to partner up with the likes of him." She sighed and lowered her head once Chat Noir raced towards the enemy, throwing punches and kicking with as much strength as he could. Ladybug turned her head to the black flames that raced along the sides of the rooftop and around the three of them. Her eyes widened after realizing that she and Chat Noir were in bigger danger than before. "It's useless!" The enemy shouted at Chat Noir. He said "You know you'll never be as powerful enough as Hawk Moth! So forget about even trying to defeat me!" Chat glared at him with anger flowing through his body. "Retreat!" Ladybug yelled at him, but he didn't listen. "Chat! Retreat!" Still nothing. She had no other choice but to force him to leave. Just as Chat leaped to attack his opponent, Ladybug jumped in front of him and grabbed him. She pulled him away from their enemy and ran off the building while still holding him. Luckily, she escaped in time. Right after they left, the building blew up into flames with large pieces flying all over the place. "What the hell!? I could have defeated him if you hadn't stopped me!" "I wish you would pay attention more often!" "Pay attention? I know exactly what I'm doing!" "Really!? Because you almost got yourself killed! Look!" She pointed at the building that fell to the ground while smoke emerged from the flames. Chat stared at the destruction while Ladybug got up and brushed the dirt off her chest, then began heading to their home. "Where are you going?!" He asked, hopping to his feet and following her. "Home. Lucy must be waiting for us." "What about the enemy!?" "We'll take care of him later. Right now, I need to check if she's alright."

* * *

Marinette hurried inside and towards Lucy's room to check if she was okay after her transformation wore off. She slowly and quietly opened her bedroom door with a sigh of relief after seeing that she was fast asleep on her bed. She then closed the door and headed back down the hall. "We could have defeated him, you know." Chat said, appearing behind Marinette. She turned around with shock to see him. "You're still upset about that?!" "Of course I am! If you hadn't interfered and let me take him down, then we won't have to deal with him anymore!" " _Interfered!?"_ Marinette turned around and stared up at him. Now she was angry. "I did what I was supposed to do! You would have died if it weren't for me!" "I would have been perfectly fine! But you just _had_ to get in the way!" "Excuse me!? Do you understand the situation we're in!? We have more enemies than before, and they're all after our daughter! YOUR daughter!" "I understand that! That's why we need to take the opportunity to finish these guys once and for all!" "It's not that easy, Adrien! You don't get it!" She turned, stepped away from him, and said "Maybe he's right. You can't do anything now that Hawk isn't here." Silence fell between the two of them after she opened her mouth. "What did you say…?" He asked with wide eyes, trying to understand what she just said to him. "You heard me. And you know it too! That's why you can't focus on anything. You're hatred towards your father is growing stronger each and every day! It's changing you, Adrien!" He stopped before saying anything and listened to Marinette. "This is worse than when he was in prison! I don't like what this is doing to you. Each day, it gets worse. I can tell by your attitude and by the way you do things, now. It's scaring me, Adrien…!" Marinette looked away from him once the tears began spilling out of her eyes. She wiped at her tears.

"Mom..?" Marinette jolted herself to move quickly once she heard Lucy's voice from nearby. She turned around to face Lucy who was by in the doorway, rubbing her eyes while she was half asleep. She hurried to Lucy and kneeled down one knee. "Lucy, what are you doing up at this hour? I thought you were in bed?" "…I heard yelling…" Lucy muttered. Adrien stepped out onto the balcony after his transformation wore off.

"Well…I'm just a little upset, right now." "Mom, you're bleeding…!" Lucy pointed at Marinette's right shoulder that was covered in dry blood. "Oh…This is nothing. I'm fine. Go back to bed." She looked down at the ground and said "You're mad at dad again, aren't you…?" Marinette sighed and nodded once. "Just a little…" "Why?" "Go to bed." "But, mom-" "Goodnight." Lucy shrugged and said "Night" then left the room.

Marinette turned her head to Adrien as he leaned on the railing of the balcony outside their room, staring out over Paris. She quietly stepped closer then stopped beside him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. Adrien glanced down at her for a second then back at the Eiffel Tower that stood out in the night with its bright lights. "Don't be. You're right…" He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Ever since I found out that Hawk was my father…I guess I wasn't able to handle it since then, knowing that he'd hurt you and nearly killed you. I still can't stand the thought of it." Marinette set one hand on Adrien's and nudged closer to him, leaning on his shoulder. He placed his head on hers and clutched her hand, holding it a little tighter. "Adrien…I don't want to loose you. I don't want you going down any path of darkness. If you do…I don't know what I'd do…I wouldn't be able to handle it." Adrien turned and wrapped one arm around Marinette's waist, pulling her closer and leaning in for a kiss. He hugged her tightly and held her close to his body and didn't let go. "Marinette…" He whispered. "We have to get out of here…" Marinette's heart skipped a beat after the exact words that Adrien spoke. "What?" She asked, pulling away from him with a concerned look. Adrien glanced back over at the city, then back at her. "We have to run away. Far away. I have a strong feeling that things are going to get worse soon." "But, Adrien, We can't just-" "We'll move to a different country. Maybe even Canada or some place far away from here, where we'd be safe." "How do you know this will work?" Adrien took a deep breath then turned his head to the Eiffel Tower. "They can't find us if we leave Paris. Our Miraculous are connected to the city, which gives us the power to fight and activate our Miraculous." "But, if we leave…" "We'll be powerless." He looked back at her to see her shaking her head. "W-We can't…! If we do that, then Lucy won't be able to use her Miraculous when she's older!" "Either we leave this place as soon as possible…or keep our daughter's life at risk." Marinette hesitated with no way to reply. She looked over at the house, trying to picture what it would be like moving out of their lovely home. Adrien turned her cheek with one hand and gazed down at her, waiting for an answer. "Well?" Marinette's eyes scattered all over the place while she still tried to answer. The words came out of no where, and she said "…I'll tell Lucy in the morning…"

"Are you two out of your minds!?" Plagg and Tikki popped up between Adrien and Marinette, glaring at them. "Don't you know if we leave Paris, your powers will be useless?" "It's better than putting Lucy in danger," Adrien said, crossing his arms at Plagg. "But you won't have your powers!" Tikki said; glancing at Adrien, then back at Marinette. "And once you lose your powers…We'll be useless." Marinette shook her head and said "You won't be useless, Tikki. Surely, there's a way to keep the powers…" "Well…" Plagg murmured something, but it was hard for Adrien and Marinette to hear. Tikki spun around with a gasp and faced Plagg. "Don't you dare tell them!" "It's not that bad of an idea, if you think about it." Plagg said, ignoring Tikki. "Then again…You're probably not going to like it." He glanced at Adrien for a second, then whispered in Marinette's right ear something that Adrien didn't hear.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said. "Then, we could keep our powers." "What? What did he say?" Marinette took a step closer to Adrien with a sigh and said "…If we want to keep our powers…Then we'll have to make a deal with Hawk Moth and-" "No." Adrien shook his head. "I'm fine without my Miraculous." "Adrien, we need our powers to protect the city-To protect Lucy!" "We can protect her perfectly fine without them." "Don't you see? We're useless without the Miraculous-" "That's not true, Marinette. If you would stop relying on your powers for once and think about what we could do without them, then you'd see we'd be just as strong." Marinette looked away from Adrien with a sigh. "Alright…I understand." She turned and entered the bedroom without saying another word. Adrien sighed then faced the city and continued to gaze down at the lights around him. Plagg and Tikki looked to each other, then left the area.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:34 a.m., in Paris.

Adrien had just woken up…

He opened his eyes to notice that Marinette was gone. He looked around the room with a bit of shock, and went downstairs. She wasn't downstairs either. Only Lucy. She was sitting on a stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice with a plate of toast. "Lucy, where's your mother?" He asked, in a hurry. Lucy shrugged and said "She left." "Where'd she go?" "She said she went to see grandpa. I wanted to go with her but she said no." Adrien's eyes widened big. _"She went to Hawk…"_ He thought to himself. _"Dammit, Marinette…"_ He then hurried back up stairs, got dressed, and was out the door to go after Marinette before anything happens.

"Leave the city…?" Hawk Moth was shocked after Marinette told him that Adrien was planning on moving away, away from Paris. She nodded in understanding after he said "You'll loose your powers." "I know." She shook her head, then looked back at him. "That's why you have to help me." "Help you? Why would I do that?" "Because I know you care about Adrien. And I'm sure you care about Lucy, too." Hawk sighed. "I can't do anything in this state." He said, due to the fact that he was stuck in prison again. "Adrien doesn't understand that if we leave, Loup Blanc will find us. No matter where we hide. He's after Lucy, and I'm not going to put her life at risk. If we leave Paris, our powers will be gone, and we won't be able to protect her." "You'll be able to protect her perfectly fine without the Miraculous. But you have to convince him not to leave. If you leave Paris, then even more danger will spread through the city, and not just the city…But all of France. Don't you understand that you're the only hope Paris has?" Marinette took a deep breath and tried to swallow what Hawk Moth had told her. She was afraid of leaving, and afraid of putting everyone else's lives in danger. She exhaled deeply and nodded once. "I understand. Just-" Marinette struggled to get the words out of her mouth, hoping to ask him exactly what she wanted to. "Tell me what to do. Adrien won't listen to anything you say, but I will. I need you to help me and tell me how I can defeat our enemies, as well as Loup Blanc. I know he's out there, somewhere. And I know he's the one sending these guys after Lucy. Please, tell me anything you know about him. His abilities, his weaknesses, his strengths, anything at all. You worked with him, so you would know. I'm begging you, here." Hawk stared at Marinette for a short moment, then said "Alright. I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

Marinette exited the prison and zipped up her jacket, then began to head down the sidewalk, until she bumped into a certain someone; Adrien. She stuttered with shock after finding out that it was Adrien. "A-A-Adrien!" "So, this is where you were." "It-It's not what it looks like-" "Really? You went in there to ask him for help, didn't you!?" Marinette took a step back, nervously, and looked away from him. "I…" Adrien crossed his arms and waited for Marinette to reply, but she didn't. She kept silent. He sighed and said "I told you not to. We don't need him," "But, Adrien, you don't understand! He can help us!" "We don't need his help!" "You're in denial, Adrien. You know we need him, but you don't want to admit it because you're anger towards him is too strong! Face it, we can't take on Loup Blanc if we don't have someone as powerful as Hawk Moth. Don't you want to keep Lucy safe?" "I do," Adrien lowered his voice and set his hands on Marinette's cheeks, gazing down into her eyes. "But we can stop them another way, besides having him to help us." "Adrien, I know you're upset with him right now…" Marinette grabbed Adrien's hands while trying to convince him. "But we have no other choice. Our enemy is stronger than we think, he's stronger than Andreas, and only Hawk can take him down. I need to bail him out of prison so we can do this. I set up an appointment for a trial next week, and I'm getting him out of there. He's not evil anymore, Adrien. He cares about us." "Us?" Marinette nodded. "He knows about Lucy, and he wants to help us. He has stronger power than we do, he's our ally!" "Our ally? Marinette, I don't trust him! I don't care if he's my father, or if he cares about Lucy. Don't fall for his tricks, he's trying to convince you to think he's the good guy." "But Hawk Moth is-" "I don't want to hear about Hawk Moth anymore. End of conversation. Come on, we're leaving." Adrien gently set one arm over Marinette and escorted her to the car he parked, and drove her home.

* * *

 _"_ _Honestly…how gullible can that girl be…?"_ Hawk Moth had an evil smirk across his face as he stared at the shackles around his wrists. " ' _Allies…'How foolish."_ He lifted his head to the cell door and snickered. _"Marinette, you really are a stupid girl…"_


	4. Chapter 4

"But all my friends are going…! They said it's going to be amazing!" Marinette sighed as she pulled her glasses off and set them on her desk. She put down her sewing needles and turned her chair around to face Lucy. "Lucy, there's going to be tons of people there. I don't want you to get lost if you're going alone." "I'm not going alone; I'm going with my friends. Besides, you and dad could go too! It'll be fun!" Marinette shook her head, turned back around, and pulled out a blue cloth. "I don't think so, Lucy. I'm sorry, but I have work." "Come on. When was the last time you took a break from work and saving Paris and actually had a good time?" Lucy tilted her head and waited for Marinette to answer, but she didn't. "Please? I never get invited to these kinds of things. Just this once." Still no reply. Now, Lucy was upset. She scoffed, stomped her left foot, and started heading into the room, but she bumped into her father as he entered the room. "Ah, Papa!" Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Is it okay if I can go to the annual Winter Masquerade with my friends?" "Lucy!" Marinette spun around in her chair with an angered tone. "I already told you 'No!' Don't go asking someone else once I've already given you my answer." Lucy's head dropped, and Adrien started to feel bad. "Marinette, I don't think it'd be a bad idea. We haven't gone in a while, it'd be fun." Marinette took a deep breath as she listened to Adrien continue, then turned her head to glance at Adrien and Lucy with the words "Alright", then looked back down at her work. Lucy jumped with joy, and Adrien chuckled at Lucy's happiness. She ran down the hall and into her bedroom. Adrien stepped closer to Marinette, set his hands on her shoulders and watched what she was sewing. She was sewing a familiar blue scarf, gently pulling the thread through the cloth and sewing the holes shut. Adrien smiled softly and said "So you're still working on that?" "Of course. I just hope this time you don't tear it like you did before." "Heh, sorry." Marinette smiled as she continued to sew the scarf.

* * *

"T-Too tight…" Marinette set one hand over her stomach with a gasp as Adrien tightened her dress. "Oh, sorry." Her heart began to race along with the pain in her stomach, then sighed once Adrien loosened it until it was perfect. "Thank you," She said, turning around and facing Adrien. He was wearing a black tailcoat, with black cat ears and a mask that made him look like Chat Noir. As for Marinette, she wore a nice red ball gown with sleeves that reached no farther over her shoulders, black gloves that went a little over her elbows, and a black polka dot pattern that matched the mask around her face, which made her look like Ladybug. The two of them were disguised to look like Chat Noir and Ladybug, just in case. Lucy, on the other hand, had dressed herself in a sparkly white ball gown, that had diamonds on the top half, long sleeves, and white angel wings that were attached to the back of the dress. She was also wearing a mask, but it was a white mask that matched her dress, with white feathers and gold along the rim of the mask, as well as silver glitter and diamonds decorated onto it. Overall, she looked like a swan, but she was a beautiful swan."My, my. Mistress Lucy, you look absolutely beautiful!" Wings said, spreading her wings wide with excitement. Lucy giggled and said "Thank you! Mama made it for me. She told me to save it for a special occasion, so I did!" She smiled broadly at Wings, gently picked her up and hugged her. "Where will you hide, Wings? I have to take you with me to the masquerade." "Do not worry, Mistress Lucy. I will just become invisible." "Oh, okay. And you don't have to call me _'Mistress Lucy'_. Just _Lucy_ will do." Wings nodded. "Whatever you wish, Lucy."

* * *

It was the time of the ball, and many people filled the ballroom. There were beautiful trees outside the building, with flowers blooming and snow piling up in the fields. It was a lovely evening, with lovely music playing. The chandeliers lit up and the stars were visible through the large glass windows above the people's heads. Marinette, Adrien, and Lucy entered the building, all holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other, but Lucy spotted her friends and left. It was just the two of them; Adrien and Marinette. Things got a little awkward and suspicious, but they made their way through the crowd without being spotted as Adrien and Marinette. Tonight, they weren't just any normal couple ready to dance, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, ready to take on any danger. Suddenly, the choir began to raise their voices and sing ever so beautiful, that it caught Marinette's attention and left her speechless. Adrien noticed Marinette's reaction. He smirked and held out one hand to Marinette, with the other behind his back and said "May I?" Marinette shook her head with a playful scoff, and then took Adrien's hand. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, with her left hand on his left shoulder, and the two held onto each other's hands as they glided across the ballroom floor. "This reminds me of one of our missions as teenagers," Adrien said, softly. "Do you remember? When we fought Dream Walker, we came here and disguised ourselves, then when we caught up to our enemy and took him down when he dropped his guard." "Yes, I remember." She smiled a little and looked away with a blush. The music intensified, and it was time for the dancers to switch partners.

Adrien spun Marinette around and allowed her to hold onto another while he began dancing with another woman. Marinette looked up at the man she was dancing with, and tried to make out his face, but it was impossible. He wore a purple tuxedo, with a darker purple cloak around him, the hood over his head and a black mask over the top half of his face. But Marinette's eyes widened a bit once she noticed a butterfly-like pin on the man's collar, giving away his identity. "Hawk, is that you!?" She whispered with excitement. The man hushed her and pulled her away from the large crowd of people. "I do not want anyone to know it's me, especially Adrien." "But, what are you doing here?" "Why, just for a little fun." "Did they let you out?" "That…I cannot tell. However, I am surprised by your dancing skills." Marinette laughed quietly. "Thank you, Adrien taught me." "Did he? Well, I wouldn't expect any less from my son. After all, he's got amazing footwork. Not only did he take fencing lessons as a teenager, but he took dancing classes as well." "Then that explains it." She laughed again, but things started getting awkward. Marinette glanced around and tried to find Adrien, but she couldn't.

"Tsk, I should have known!" Adrien bit his bottom lip with frustration after hearing what the woman he was dancing with had told him. "I warned Marinette, but she didn't listen!" "I'll admit, Marinette is a little naïve." The woman said, flipping her raven hair. "She believes there is a good in everyone. And since Hawk Moth saved her, she now thinks he's no longer evil, but she's far from correct. Andreas was the one who brainwashed Hawk Moth, along with Loup Blanc. Even before the incident with Andreas, Hawk Moth was to never be trusted, and he still can't. Adrien, as my son-in-law, I hope you will protect Marinette at all costs." Adrien nodded to her words, then pulled away and switched with another girl.

Marinette was still dancing with Hawk Moth, and the two were still talking. "But, Hawk, Why did you escape?" "I told you, it's business." "Don't you know you can get in trouble?" "Oh, I know that very well, Marinette. Perhaps you don't. You see, it's pointless to keep me in a cell when it does absolutely nothing. My power remains no matter where I am. It stays with me wherever I go." Hawk Moth held out his right hand and showed Marinette his power. A small black fog began to form in his palm, but it gave Marinette a bad feeling and sent shivers down her spine. She didn't like the smirk that was on his face, and she didn't like the tone of his voice. Hawk carefully lured Marinette outside and into the garden while still dancing. During all of this, Adrien was trying to get to Marinette, knowing what Hawk Moth was planning. "U-Um, would you mind telling me where you're taking me?" Hawk Moth let go of Marinette with one hand behind his back. In his hand, was a knife, and who knows what he was planning to do with it. Adrien shoved his way through the crowd of people, nearly tripping over himself and falling over women's dresses, but that didn't stop him. He took a moment and looked around, panting and trying to figure out where Hawk Moth had taken Marinette. His eyes began to glow a lime green, and he activated his Night Vision. This allowed him to see through the walls, and he finally spotted Marinette and Hawk Moth, but he also noticed a blade in Hawk's right hand. "Gabriel?" Marinette asked, nervously as Hawk inched closer with a snicker. "Marinette, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you trust your father-in-law? After everything, you're still afraid of me? How cruel…"

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted, running as fast as he could. Hawk glanced at Adrien, then back at Marinette. He swung the blade, aiming for her neck and hoping to slice it open, but Adrien jumped in front of her and took the hit. "Adrien!" Marinette shrieked, and pulled him away from Hawk Moth. "Why!? I thought you changed!?" Hawk Moth chuckled, cunningly. "You foolish girl…As if that is ever possible." "I warned you, Marinette." Adrien said. "You didn't listen." "But, I thought-""Move out of the way, boy…." Hawk said, pointing the blade at Adrien. "And let me finish the job." "Over my dead body." Adrien said, glaring at Hawk Moth. Marinette thought to her self, and remembered the time when Adrien saved Marinette from Andreas with the same words _"…Over my dead body…"_ "Adrien, it's okay!" She said, tugging on his left sleeve. "I can protect myself." "I'm not taking any chances." "You're always protecting me, why can't you let me fight for myself?" "Because I'm not letting our next child be killed! And the same goes for you!" Marinette paused with shock. She was surprised that Adrien found out she was pregnant when she didn't even tell him. "But…how did you-""How sweet. Protecting your precious wife no matter what…" "Why are you doing this?" Adrien asked, clenching his fists and taking a step forward.

"Why, what a silly question…Don't you know?" He sneered at Hawk, waiting for him to continue. Hawk spread his arms wide with an evil grin that made Marinette shake with fear. "I am invincible, Adrien! I can do what I wish, when I wish! I'm sick of you two getting in my way…you and that stupid, naïve girl of yours, Adrien. Honestly, why did you marry such a pathetic and useless woman? She's worthless and weak! She's of no use to me, or to you, and you know it's true. That's why you're always protecting her. You know she'll die if she even tries to fight." Marinette's head dropped. She glared at the floor with closed fists, anger flowing through her body. Adrien was just as frustrated as she was. He could tell she was pissed off, but he wasn't going to let her lash out on him. "Don't let his words get to you, Marinette…" No reply. "Marinette?"

Adrien looked behind himself, but Marinette wasn't there. He looked back ahead, and Marinette was already charging towards Hawk Moth. She tore the bottom of her dress so she could run, ripped off her gloves, yanked off her mask, and through a punch at Hawk Moth. Hawk blocked her attack by jamming the blade into her shoulder. Marinette didn't even flinch, yet she lifted her left leg and kneed him in the gut. She jumped back, pulled the blade out of her shoulder, through it far away, then turned her heel and stabbed Hawk's right foot with the high heel of her shoe. "Worthless, you say!? Weak, you say!? Watch your god damned mouth, old man! I'll show you how USEFUL I CAN BE!" Hawk Moth snickered. He watched Marinette's movements while dodging her attacks, and then at the right moment, he pressed one palm against her stomach. Marinette gagged as if the air was squeezed right out of her, then fell to her knees in pain. "You underestimate my power, Marinette. Like I said, you're a foolish and naive girl who doesn't understand what she's dealing with." Adrien was ready to head towards Hawk and fight him, but his body began to disappear into a million black moths surrounding his body. "Now, there'll be no more grandchildren." Marinette covered her mouth as tears began pouring out of her eyes. "Marinette, what's wrong!?" Adrien sat down beside her while she continued to sob. "My stomach…it's much lighter…" She whispered, her voice cracking. "He's a thief…" Adrien finally understood what she was saying after she said "…He stole our baby…"

* * *

"Lucy, it's already midnight. I'm going home." Lucy's friends waved at her as they left with their parents. Lucy looked around as she sat outside the building, waiting for Marinette and Adrien to come and get her. "Mama, Papa…" She muttered. "I just wanted you two to have fun…" She looked up at Adrien while he held Marinette in his arms. There was a deep wound on Marinette's shoulder, and on Adrien's chest. Lucy sat up from the bench outside and started following her father home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa," "Hm?" "…Why are you and mama always getting hurt?" "Well, Lucy, we're always fighting to protect Paris, to protect you." "But you scare me when you get hurt. I'm scared you're not going to come back." Adrien stopped himself when he heard those specific words come out of Lucy's mouth. He turned around and kneeled down in front of her, smiling. "Don't worry; we're not going to leave you." "…Why does grandpa keep on trying to hurt you?" Once again, Adrien hesitated. He thought for a moment and struggled to answer, then he finally said "I'll save that for another time. It's already past midnight. Go on and head to bed." Lucy nodded then dragged her feet out of the bedroom and towards her room.

Adrien closed the door and pulled off his shirt. He then headed into the bathroom and was about to clean up his wound, but once he looked into the mirror, the wound was gone. No blood to be seen. "That's odd…" He said, tying his long blonde hair into a pony-tail. Adrien rushed to Marinette, who was in bed, and eyed her arm where she was stabbed. No wound. Not even a scratch. He tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Marinette, but apparently, she wasn't asleep. "It's gone," She said, opening her eyes. Adrien stopped and turned around once Marinette sat up in bed. "It was an illusion. He tricked us. That was all part of his plan." He sighed after Marinette's words then sat down at the edge of the bed and stared down at the ground. Marinette crawled towards Adrien and began stroking his bare back. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't listen when you warned me. I just…I thought he changed…" "Marinette, darkness will never disappear. He spared our lives once, but that doesn't mean anything. Remember what happened with Loup Blanc and Andreas. They've brainwashed him and offered him power that has consumed his own mind. He's not going to change; I know that for a fact." Marinette shook her head once, then grabbed Adrien's right hand and leaned on his right shoulder. "You know, our child isn't gone forever. Hawk has only absorbed its life and he's taken it so he can use it as bait. We'll get it back, don't worry." He gripped her hand tighter and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and soon her lips. Both he and Marinette got carried away. Adrien gently slid his hands under Marinette's thighs, placing her legs around him as he ran his fingers through her hair with his lips still against hers. Within a second, Marinette had already pulled off her tank-top, and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck. "We'll find a way..." Adrien whispered, his warm breath against Marinette's neck. "I promise..." Adrien's words distracted Marinette for a second, but afterwards, she moaned softly to the touch of Adrien's hands. "Adrien," She muttered. "I'm not useless, am I...?" Adrien stopped himself and gazed down at Marinette. Her face was a bright red, but there was a look of sorrow in her eyes. He shook his head. "Not at all. Don't let Hawk's words convince you." "...I'm tired of you protecting me...I can't stand it when you get hurt, because of me." Adrien watched as thin tears began to slip out over her cheeks once she closed her eyes. Her voice cracked while she continued. "You've always protected me. Over and over again, I've watched you get hurt. I've seen so much blood and so much pain from you, that it's tearing me apart..." "Marinette-" "I'm scared that one day I'll lose you..." "You're not going to lose me, I'm right here." Marinette started shaking. "The reason why I protect you is because _I'm_ scared of losing _you_. I love you, Marinette. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, not as long as I'm here." She didn't reply, yet she turned her head and tried to look away from Adrien's gaze. "Look at me," He said, waiting for her to make eye contact. Nothing happened. Adrien turned Marinette's cheek with one hand and said "Open your eyes and look at me." Marinette did what she was told, and opened her eyes. But when she did, Adrien was smiling down at her in an ever so comforting way. "That's better," He said, wiping her tears. He pulled her close to his chest and kissed her head. "I'm not leaving you, Marinette. I promise."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she gazed up at the stars in the sky on the balcony, with Wings sitting on her shoulder. "Geez, they could have at least warned us!" Plagg and Tikki entered Lucy's room and headed outside to the balcony and sat beside Wings. "Hey, Lucy, what's wrong?" Plagg asked, zooming closer to Lucy. Lucy shook her head. "I just…I wish my parents wouldn't hide things from me. They always say they'll tell me when I'm older, but I can't wait that long. I want to know what's going on. I can't handle the lies anymore, I need to know the truth. I'm old enough, aren't I?" Plagg and Tikki looked to each other, then back at Lucy. "Lucy," Tikki began. "Marinette and Adrien don't want to tell you certain things because they want you to be safe." "I know that, but what's the harm in telling me something that's going on in our family? They're my parents, they should be able to tell me these kinds of things." Tikki sighed and continued. "Some things…are just too much to reveal to you. They'll tell you some time, I promise." "But when? I'm so anxious to know. Every day, when they leave, I'm left alone here. When they come back, they're covered in blood and it's scaring me to death! I don't want them to die. I've finally obtained my Miraculous, which means I must be able to protect them, right? Or at least help them in battle. I'm not a child, I'm mature and strong enough. I can do this." "Strength and maturity has nothing to do with this, Lucy." Tikki shook her head with her arms crossed. "This is about respect, love, protection, and family. Just don't push your parents. They're very busy, and they have to protect you. Can't you at least be grateful for that?" "I'm very grateful, trust me. But…I just want them to tell me the truth. I want to know about my grandfather, about my uncle, and about why my mom and dad have so many enemies and people trying to kill them."

"And so you shall," All four of them jumped and backed away from the balcony once an older man appeared. "You wish to know about your family, Lucy?" The man said, lifting his head and smiling softly at her. Lucy raised one eyebrow with a nod. "Ye-Yeah…" "Don't fall for it, Lucy!" Tikki and Plagg threw themselves in front of Lucy and glared up at the man, already knowing the danger that was coming their way. "Leave this to us, Lucy." The man raised one hand at Plagg and Tikki. Suddenly, the two of them were sent flying across the room and landed onto the floor, knocked out. "Plagg! Tikki!" Lucy shrieked. "Who are you, what do you want!?" She asked, stepping back as the man stepped closer. She reached for her bow staff by her bed and held it in front of her. "Now, now, there's no need for that." The man said, gently grabbing the bow staff and throwing it across the room. He slowly pulled off his hood while still smiling at Lucy. "It's me, Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened after she somewhat realized who she was talking to. "…Grandpa…?"

During this, Wings had already escaped out of the room and into Marinette and Adrien's bedroom. The two of them were half asleep, holding onto each other, but Wings woke them up with her squawk. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Adrien and Marinette sat up with shock and stared at Wings. "What the-""I'm Lucy's kwami. I'll explain later. But you have to hurry! Hawk Moth! He's-He's after Lucy!" Just the name "Hawk Moth" made Marinette and Adrien jump out of bed and quickly dress themselves. Immediately, they raced to Lucy's bedroom to the scene.  
"Tikki!" "Plagg!" The two were shocked to see their kwamis' unconscious on the floor, but once they looked up, they didn't see Lucy anywhere. She was gone.

"No…" Marinette's heart began to race. She couldn't bring herself to believe what just happened. "Lucy…he took Lucy…he fucking took her…!" Adrien tried to calm himself down, but it was impossible. Hawk Moth, their sworn enemy, had kidnapped their daughter… Marinette swallowed hard then stomped onto the balcony. "HAWK MOTH!" She screamed, knowing that Hawk Moth could hear her. "I SWEAR, I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, HAWK! LAY ONE FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER, AND I WILL PERMANENTLY DESTROY YOU!"

* * *

Below the tall buildings, Hawk Moth and Lucy were walking down a quiet sidewalk.

Hawk lifted his head after hearing Marinette's voice from above somewhere, then looked back down and escorted Lucy into a certain building.

The building was a library, but there were only three or four lights on.

Hawk Moth and Lucy stopped before a chair in the middle of one of the aisles, with someone sitting in the chair.

The only thing Lucy could see was white hair…but she hid behind Hawk Moth after noticing two wolves appear on each side of the chair.

The person spun around and faced Lucy, tilting his head with a smirk and staring at her with his crimson red eyes.

"Lucy, it's nice to meet you…" The man said in a comforting way.

...I'm Loup Blanc…"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette paced back and forth in the bedroom, trying to think of a way to save Lucy. Adrien was sitting on the edge of their bed, watching Marinette, and also thinking of how to save their daughter. "Marinette," He began. "The other night, I met your mother, and she told me about Hawk Moth's plan." Marinette stopped and turned to face Adrien. "Tell me."

"Well," He continued.

"She said that Hawk Moth is not after us anymore, but he's after Lucy. Well, Loup Blanc is after Lucy, but Hawk Moth is working with him again."

"But what about the time when he defeated Andreas!? And he fought to protect us?"

"That was a trick. Hawk Moth never intended to protect us. Loup Blanc and Hawk Moth were always partners in crime, but they put on an act so we would think Hawk was the good guy. Their plan was to get rid of Andreas and keep him out of the way of their plan, that's why Hawk Moth killed him." She sat down next to Adrien as he continued with his story.

"Apparently…Lucy is stronger than us. Her Miraculous is greater than ours, and that's why Loup Blanc needs her. The reason why Hawk was after our Miraculous was because he was planning on killing us once our identities were revealed, and that way there wouldn't be anyone to save the day. His goal is darkness, it always has been, and always will be. There's no changing it. As long as he has his Miraculous, there's no stopping him." "Then let's just destroy his Miraculous!"

"It's not that simple. I, myself, don't know how to destroy his Miraculous. It's impossible. He's unstoppable. Lucy has a power that he and Loup Blanc need to take complete rule over Paris…and soon, the whole world…but that's only if Lucy cooperates. They can't just take her power like they tried to do with us. Lucy has to be brainwashed and completely convinced in order to let them use her power. It's the rules. If you have a Miraculous, and someone tries to steal your power, there's no way for them to succeed. You have to first be agreed to their plan and actually give them your power."

"Is Lucy going to fall for it…?" "…I don't know. I hope not. This is Loup Blanc we're up against. He's just as strong as Hawk Moth, and maybe even stronger. Loup Blanc has the ability to take over anything and anyone. However, if we save Lucy in time, we may just be able to stop them from succeeding." "And…how do we do that?" Adrien didn't reply, but he kept his head down. He started thinking to himself, then he said

"There's only one way to stop Hawk Moth…We have to drive the darkness out of his soul. He akumatized himself so he would never return to his conscious self. He's allowed the darkness to take control of his mind, so everything he's said and done…was never really him. But this isn't some situation where we can just easily cleanse him from evil like we used to with our past enemies. No, this is completely different. And if we want to stop Loup Blanc, we have to take down Hawk Moth first. Hawk Moth is Loup Blanc's tool; he practically made Hawk who he is today."

Adrien stood up and stared down at Marinette. "Marinette, we need to kill Hawk Moth." Marinette stared back up at him, a little scared of the expression he had on his face. He had anger in his eyes, which left Marinette shaking a little. She hid her reaction by saying "…Can you handle that?" "Of course I can." He said. "I don't care if he's my father. He's nothing but my enemy, and that's that!" Adrien turned and started heading to the door, glaring down at the ground. "Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil itself…" She started shaking again as she listened to Adrien's words. "I will KILL HIM." With those specific words, Adrien left the room.

Marinette turned her head to the picture of Adrien and his father, when Adrien was only 14 years old. Adrien was the only one smiling, and his father…well, he had a pained look on his face. She eyed the picture, slowly walking out onto the balcony while holding it, then opened the frame and pulled out the picture. She ripped the paper into pieces, then threw the pieces into the air. While watching the shredded pieces drift through the wind, Marinette sighed and started remembering her elder brother, Andreas.

She remembered the time when she was walking home from school, and in the middle of the street were dead bodies with blood on the concrete. When she ran home, her mother was holding a sword, protecting herself from Andreas, but across the room…was Andreas' wife's body…stone cold…and pale white with no life in her whatsoever. Her eyes were wide open, and it seemed as though she was staring straight into Marinette's soul.

Just the word Andreas made Marinette pissed, but she calmed herself down and said to herself

"Andreas, I've never forgiven you, and I never will. You and Hawk Moth are the same. You fool others and trick them into thinking you're good, then you take advantage of their trust for you and destroy their lives…" She lowered her head and stared down at the ground below her. "I swear…Lucy, my baby…I will save you no matter what…I will bring you home with your little brother, and everything will go back to normal…

…I promise, sweetie…

..I promise…"


	7. Chapter 7

_"There's no way out..."_

 _The voice whispered._

 _"No doors, no windows...I'm trapped inside..."_

 _Marinette glanced around the room she was stuck in, hoping there was a way out. She sat down on the floor and began to cry._

 _"Lucy's not here...Adrien's not here...nobody is here...it's just me..." Her arms and legs began to shake and she started to whimper while she cried._

 _"They're all gone...I'm all alone..._

 _They're all gone..._

 _...Lucy..._

 _Adrien...Adrien..."_

* * *

"Adrien!" Marinette sprung up in bed with a gasp and sweat sliding down her forehead and her neck. She looked around her bedroom and calmed herself down after realizing it was just a dream. She took a deep breath and checked to see if Adrien was near, but he wasn't in the room. Glancing to the clock on the small table by her side of the bed, Marinette read the time and murmured "...Only 4 am...?" She slid out of bed and quietly headed down stairs to get a drink of water, but she stopped and hid on the stairs once she spotted Adrien pacing back and forth in the living room. "You can't just go on after him like it's no big deal! You need a plan!" "If I don't do something now, then who knows what will happen to Lucy..." "Calm down and have a bite of some camembert." "Plagg, this isn't the time!" Adrien sat down on one of the sofas and ran his fingers through his hair while trying to think. "Rewor. Is it that time of the month again?" Plagg set himself on Adrien's right shoulder as he ate his food while Adrien tried coming up with a plan to get Lucy. Marinette listened intently to the conversation, and after a minute or two, she ran back upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

"...You've been up all night, Adrien, just go to sleep and talk about this with Marinette later." Adrien sighed. "I guess you're right..." He headed upstairs to he and Marinette's bedroom, and turned a small lamp that was on their dresser. "Marinette?" Adrien checked the bathroom as well as the balcony, and she was no where to be seen. "...No. No no no no!" Quickly, Adrien reached under their bed and pulled out the same box that held Marinette's Liuyedao sword. When he opened the box, he was surprised to see that the sword...was gone. He angrily kicked the box aside and began taking deep breaths. He noticed a note taped onto the vanity mirror, so he pulled it off and read it.

" _By the time you're reading this...you're probably upset. I'm sorry._  
 _I always stand by and watch you get hurt because of my mistakes._  
 _This time, I'm going to protect you. Whatever you do, don't come_  
 _after me. Tonight, I'll make things right again._

 _I love you, Kitty._

_~Your Lady"  
_

Adrien shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever you do, Marinette, please...

don't get yourself hurt."


End file.
